Temible Dragón
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Esta Viñeta participa en la actividad: ¡Sal de la zona de confort! Del foro: Cannon Island [Resumen] La noche cae y él llega. El temible Dragón te acecha para apoderarse de tú inocente corazón.


**Temible Dragón**

 _ **«DDR»**_ **Fairy Tai** l es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**.

Esta Viñeta participa en la actividad: ¡Sal de la zona de confort! Del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personaje** : Levy Mcgarden.

 _ **Frase Poética Asignada**_ : Eran ayer mis dolores como gusanos de seda que iban labrando capullos; hoy son mariposas negras. ¡De cuántas flores amargas! He sacado blanca cera ¡Oh tiempo en que mis pesares trabajaba como abeja! —Antonio Machado.

* * *

 _ **Temible Dragón**_

 _[Viñeta]_

Sientes que los ojos te comienzan a arder, debido a las lágrimas que poco a poco se aglomeran en tus ojos. Quieres llorar, pero te detienes —ó al menos, haces el intento— con tal de que él no se regocije más con tu sufrimiento.

 _«—¡Qué alguien me ayude!»_

Quieres gritar con todas tus fuerzas, pero no puedes hacerlo, ya que por más que lo intentas la voz no te sale. ¿Será qué él utilizó magia en ti? No alcanzas a darle respuesta a las dudas que surgen dentro de tus pensamientos, debido a que sientes que él da otro golpe sobre tu pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

Mientras el furioso dragón te golpea una y otra vez, notas que él sonríe divertido ante la obra de arte que está creado. Además, gracias a los golpes, llanto y dolor, comienzas a creer que él se deleita con lo que te hace, pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué es lo que has hecho para ganarte aquello?

No lo sabes ó probablemente sí, pero debido a las lágrimas que empañan tus ojos, no eres capaz de ver que la respuesta es por la rivalidad que existe entre sus gremios.

Intentas volver a gritar por ayuda, consiguiendo el mismo resultado que la primera ocasión, es decir, nada. Tu voz sigue bloqueada o pérdida en algún punto dentro de ti, en sí no eres consciente de lo que sucede contigo y lamentablemente, ahora no es el lugar ni momento adecuado para ponerte a pensarlo.

Comienzas a desfallecer, estás llegando a tu límite y justo en ese momento, te das cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor ir con un grupo más extenso de amigos, ya que probablemente así, no hubieras recibido la furia del temible dragón de hierro.

A lo mejor, Lu-chan y compañía hubieran impedido que él se acercará a dañarte a ti.

Sin embargo, el arrepentirse no sirve absolutamente de nada, debido a que a pesar de que posees magia no puedes cambiar el pasado. Entonces te das cuenta que la decisión que tomaste fue errónea y he ahí las consecuencias...

Los Shadow Gear, no te protegieron y viceversa; pero te das ánimo, diciéndote que no podías dejar a ese par solos, ya que aparte de ser tu equipo, ellos conforman tu familia.

Un nuevo golpe te da el temible dragón, logrando así que pierdas la conciencia.

Te sumerges en una aterradora oscuridad. Ya no eres consciente de nada a tu alrededor, sólo de que los golpes que te dio el dragón de hierro, ahora permanecen en el ayer.

* * *

. - .

* * *

En medio del silencio de la noche, despertaste desesperada. Sentías la respiración agitada y las finas gotas que en el pasado reprimiste, ahora parecían no querer dejar de brotar de tus ojos.

Otra vez soñaste esa pesadilla del ayer que te mantiene aterrorizada, y al igual que siempre, lo único que haces es llorar.

Lloras y lloras como si con eso fueras a calmar el dolor que él te generó en el alma.

Las heridas que él te hizo, permanecen grabadas como cicatrices imborrables, pero más allá de eso, el dolor que él te causó se transformó en algo más.

Cada golpe, herida y palabra que él te dijo e hizo cambió. Adquirió una nueva forma que fue capaz de moverse hacia otra parte de ti para causarte más estragos y dolor.

Viajó a tu corazón. En dónde el daño que el feroz dragón de hierro te hizo, se convirtió en un doloroso sentimiento que puede llegar a destruirte.

Ese sentimiento permanece grabado allí, en lo más profundo de tu corazón y no sabes con exactitud por qué.

¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? El temible dragón te daño, ¿lo olvidas? Te repite día tras día tu memoria; además, tu subconsciente ayuda a que no olvides lo que te hizo, creyendo que por tanta pesadilla que te manda, algún día entrarás en razón.

También tus amigos, hacen su parte. Ellos tratan de que los notes. Llaman tu atención cada vez que pueden, pero los ignoras, porque a tus ojos el único que existe, es el dragón que te hirió.

A pesar de todo, lo amas a él. Él es el único que existe en tu mundo, porque al final de cuentas, el amor es así.

Te das cuenta de que el amor es complicado y aveces hasta extraño es, porque surge incluso de la situación más tormentosa; pero sobretodo, ahora eres consciente de que aquella teoría que leías en los novelas románticas es cierta y en el corazón no se manda.

Tú no decidiste a quién amar, es más, ni siquiera cruzó por tu cabeza la idea de querer a aquél ser que te hirió, pero al final todo tiene una explicación.

El amor te atrapó con sus redes, ya no te puedes liberar de el. Por ello intentas, darle falsas respuestas a lo que él te hizo, ¿verdad?

Sabes bien que es mentira, que el amor no conoce explicaciones, ya que ese sentimiento lo único que hace es usar su magia para cegar cada uno de tus instintos, en especial el que mantiene tu lado más cuerdo.

Perdiste el lado intelectual que te distingue y te vales de la opción más sencilla para justificar al temible dragón.

A causa del hechizo que te lanzó el amor, has llegado a creer que aquellos golpes del ayer que el dragón te dio, tienen una buena justificación, pero sabes que es mentira.

Lo que sientes ahora, es fruto de ti y nada más. Porque con los cambios que viste en él y esa forma de querer solucionar el pasado, el temible dragón se ganó tu corazón.

Y entonces, de la nada dejas de llorar y sonríes, pues la pesadilla que te aprisiona todas las noches, te soltó de su agarre. Eres libre.

Ya eres libre de amar a quién quieras, pero antes necesitarás trabajar duro para dejar atrás todos los miedos que él te causó; entonces ahora sí, serás bien recompensada recibiendo el amor de él...

De tú temible dragón.

* * *

 _ *****Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A: Extensión»:**_ La idea era hacer esto de la cantidad mínima estipulada, pero conforme iba escribiendo más extensa se hacía la viñeta; al final tras ajustarla quedó en 998 palabras.

 _ **«N/A: Personaje»:**_ Levy fue la segunda opción, porque la primera fue Azuma, pero él no me inspiraba mucho (de él escribí un máximo de 100 palabras).

En cambio con Levy, la idea surgió prácticamente sola.

 _ **«N/A: Poema»:**_ Con la interpretación que le di a la frase poética, no estoy muy convencida; en especial porque a la última frase del poema como que me descolocó un poco.

« _ **N/A»:**_ Esta narración está dedicada únicamente a los "especiales" que hago en FB de los OneShot, viñetas, drabbles y capítulos que escribo en primera persona, por lo que siento raro publicarlo aquí.


End file.
